Code Geass Unsung War(A What IfReaction fanfic)
by Mikazuki Augus1
Summary: When history experiences a vreat change,the power of Geass reveals itself to a person,who then reveals himself as a demon who destroy everything man created...he then falls into slumber...to wake up again but this time as an angel
1. Packaged Sent

Kallen's POV

*_ding dong*_Yes,who's there?"i said as i walked to the front door

Yet noone was there,I looked around and found a box with a note on top of it

Dear Kallen,

pls watch this videos with your trusted allies

from,

Mkiazuki

Authors's POV

What videos?"Kalen said as she looked through the box

well better call the others" as she decided to show these to the other guys

2 hrs ltr wherever they need to watch the vid ill leavs that to ur imagination

So what did you call us here for Kallen?"asked Nunally

Did someone sent me a mail,cause i received one full of CD's earlier"she answered

Well what r we waiting for lets watch it!"exclaimed the Earl of Pudding

The seating as follows Cornelia,Nunnally,zero,Guildford,original black s lloyd cecile viletta and jeremiah anya and sayoko

cue razgriz theme

**There's a legend long ago that only few people know of today**

what legend"asked Cornelia

shh just watch big sis"Nunally answered

**That if the world experiences a great Change the Power of Geass reveals itself to a person...(Bird sigil is shown going to a shadowed person)**

WHAT?!"almost everyone exclaimed

what does it mean?"Ohgi ask

**who the reveals himself as a great demon who destroys everything man made**

**(show burning ruins of something**** while in with the geass symbol standing over it)**

why would they wanna destroy everything?"Inoue asked

because power corrupts"answered zero

**he then falls into great slumber**

this is one weird guy"Tamaki commented

**after some time while mankind is recuperating he then shows himself again**

huh...?"Nunally being confused

is he gonna destroy evrything again?" asked Kallen

**but this time as an Angel who recreates the world anew**

**(end razgriz)**

**cant beleive it"says a man before static filled the radio**

**i thought its just a legend!!!"syas a scared pilot**

**why is this happenin--agh!!!"he said before dying**

**so it is real the power of Geass i though its just full of hocus pocus legend"a voice filled with regret was heard**

(cue blurry by puddle of mudd )

**(show planes of different locked in some kind of deadly dance shooting missiles launching flares and mg fire all around)**

woah...thats one hardcore fight"Kallen says in awe with everyone agreeing

but where are they fighting?"Guilford asked for the first time

**(location:Area B7R over pendragon)**

**(cuts to someone who is sitting in a war torn building)**

**Did you know there's 3 different kinds of aces**

huh...?"asked kallen"aces does he mean those pilots?"

if his implying what i think his implyong then yes"Guilford answers

**(planes still locked in a deadly dance flying through the air flak and tracers all around as misiles streak by trying tk shoot down their assigned targets)**

**the one who lives for strenght**

**the one who lives for pride**

**and the one who lives for money**

never knew that"villeta said"did u know bout it Jeremiah?"

and i didnt knkw about it either"Jeremiah answered

**but him...his the greatest pilot i ever knew**

**(shows a plane of unknown desgin with blue tipped wings taht suddenl transforms into somekind of knightmare firing in precisely in every angle)**

**his the ace of aces better than the knight of one who secretly taught him everything he knew**

**(cuts to a recently bombed tokyo camera thens pans onto the sky were 4 pairs of contrails are flying)**

**_Code Geass:_**

**_The Unsung War_**

huh is that it a trailer??"exclaimed kallen

it seems so Miss Kallen"answered Jeremiah

seems like it"says anya in here monotone voice

**_**

**_so im a new writer and as you can see this is a crossover from ace combat 5 and 0 and code gess_**

**_pls i need a editor to help wkth this cause im just new so pm if ur interested_**


	2. The Interview

**disclamer i dont own code geass nor ace combat****\--**

Oh come on what isit even supposed to show us!!!"Kallen complained

Now now miss Kallen calm down im sure its gonna show us soon enough"Guilford amswered her

yea yea is correct now play the next episode already" Tamaki exclaimed

**(as if the player is listening to him the shows start)****were rolling"the man behind the camera said to the man sitting in a chair with the war torn **background

hey thats the man in the trailer"Ohgi said

shush stop interrupting it"his wife said

**uh-huh...right so what did u ask me again"the man said****right...my name is Genette and im hear to interview u about the war 15 years ago ya know the black rebellion and the stuff and especially about him..the demon lord of the round table with the so called power of geass "he **answered

is he talking about big brother or someone else?"Nunally asked

No one had an answer for her since they only knew one

**him...yea i know him,did u know there's 3 kinds of aces...****..the one who lives for pride...**Tohdoh,Jeremiah,Cornelia and Guilford looked up at the mention of pride

**..the one who lives for strength..**ahem..hehe"tamaki exclaimed shamelessly

the others groan

**..and the one who reads the tide of battle...**Zero looks up to this

**..but him he was a true ace..."the man **said

**this man is Larry Foulke a.k.a. Solo Wing Pixy the man who flew with the Demon Lord until the end of the 3 year war between Brittania and the Black knights...and so with the words of Solo Wing Pixy...****...It was a cold and stormy night..."Larry said while holding up a jet pilots helmet**

**(cuts to a body of water with 4 planes flying high over it**

**Air Space over Tokyo Bay 40,000feet**

late** 2017)**

huh...this was the time when we just debuted"Inoue said

**_Zero to Wardog Squadron ur mission is to either destroy or jam the enemy communication and radar stations over the region,and most importantly destroy Kawaguichi Hotel if we give u the signal a few C4's wont destroy so I put in a few IFF in it so use ur guided bombs to destroy it ,failure is not option...if u complete your job well your gonna get a raise.Zero out."_**

**(cuts to a plane with a radar disk on it)**

**AWACS Skyeye to Wardorg Squadron you heard the man failure is not an option and if u do well ur gonna get a raise as he said"a man said over the radio**

WHAT?!?!?!"Cornelia shouted"Guilford why didnt I get any reports from them during the time?"

M'lady we did'nt prioritize our air countermeasures since we concentrated our doctrines in Knightmare combat"Guilford answered albeit frightfuly

wait we didnt destroy kawaguichi hotel...they did it???Ohgi ask

so does that mean if we got out too late wouldve died...or does it only activate when we activate it?"Kallen asked Ohgu

not sure cause zero only instructed us to plan it in specific areas"answered Ohgi

**Cipher your Wardog 1 now Pixy will be ur wingman along with Edge and Chopper.out."Skyeye said**

**\--**

**wait for part 2 this is a rushed chapter and please RR and if you want to be a beta please pm me**


End file.
